The Intricacies to Dancing
by Kikiko
Summary: Roy gets the hair brained idea that he wants to teach Ed to dance... Warning: Dom!Ed, Sub!Roy, spankings and Yaoi!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor make any money from this piece of fiction

Spell checked, proof read, read through by Truly_wished and Greedy_lover

I consider this to be an informal part 3 of some of my oneshots. Remote Control, The Mysteries of Art, and now this. And...lets ignore the logistics of cleanliness of anal sex, hm?

I was channeling a bit of Kingsly Amis' humor through the first half of this fic. I hope it makes you smile :D

(1) I heard this line from an episode of CSI and wanted to included it here.

(2) Http:// en. wikipedia .org / wiki / Amusia

Lyrics by Jill Barber (wonderful 20's style singer from my home town!), the song is Chances.

**The Intricacies to Dancing**

There was music drifting through the house, Ed heard, upon opening the front door. Smooth piano and smoky vocals; the kind Roy loved. When he first moved in he'd tell Roy to turn that shit off and Roy did, for a while, anyway. Then a few days later, it'd be playing again. All the music was fairly similar as far as Ed could tell or care to notice. Either way, he wasn't much interested in it. And anyways, after hearing it so often, it started to grow on him.

"Hey, 'm Home!" Ed called out, his voice rising over the music.

"Up here!" the answering shout drifted down from upstairs.

Ed pulled off his boots, then his jacket, hanging it on a hook he'd made for himself ages ago after Roy had complained that he was too savage to know how to use a hanger. Roy then bitched that his walls weren't meant to have random hooks all over the place for whenever Ed got too lazy to hang up his clothes. Despite the fact that he'd only made one hook, Roy had harped on him like he'd just wrecked his entire house. Not liking Roy's tone or the implication that he was getting fat (Roy called him lazy), Ed had transmutated rows of hooks, all at a comfortable height for himself, in every room, the stairwell, the basement and even the shed out the back. In a rage, Roy had left the house when he saw Ed's changes.

Later, when it appeared that Roy's temper had cooled and they were sitting in the living room, Ed reading and Roy working on some files he'd brought home, Ed had let his guard down. Not long after that Roy was fucking Ed's mouth with his tongue while trying to get them both upstairs. As soon as Ed was pushed against any vertical surface, a neat line of hooks drove into his back.

Ed got rid of all but two hooks later that night. He left one in the front entry way and another in the bathroom for his robe. Roy was happy with that and the matter was settled. The bruises littered all over his back lasted many weeks.

Trudging up the wooden staircase, his footfalls unevenly echoing upwards and mixing in with the beat of the music, Ed found Roy in their room standing beside the phonograph and looking through the sleeves of his records.

"What'cha doin'?" wondered Ed leaning against the door frame.

"Oh…" Roy glanced over his shoulder at him then went back to his record box. "I'm trying to find this song I'm sure I had but now I can't seem to find it." Ed watched him pick up another sleeve and flip it over to read the back. The music turned sultry as the woman singer shared her heartache over love lost.

"Oh, okay. I'll be downstairs then," said Ed, turning away from the bedroom to leave Roy to his project. The phonograph needle gave a screech and then another slow song began a moment later. He had no desire to help Roy and even if he did, he would have been useless. He may have grown to not hate this music but it pretty much all sounded the same to him. The music scratched to a stop and Ed cringed as the noise tickled down his spine.

"Ugh," grunted Ed, shaking himself and bouncing down the stairs. As he entered the kitchen, presumably a new record began to play. He pulled down a box of sugar cookies, putting a handful on a plate and then going up on tip toes to get the really big glass that Roy insisted on putting on the top shelf, not the lower one that Ed could actually reach. He filled it with apple juice from the tin in the icebox and took the glass and plate with him to the living room, placing them on the side table on his side of the couch. Before sitting down and letting himself relax, he retrieved the book he was currently reading, found his spot, then absently walked backwards until his legs found the couch into which he fell with a flop. He hadn't even got to the end of the second page before he was interrupted.

"Ed! Come here!" called Roy.

Ed glanced over his shoulder at the stairs and narrowed his eyes. Maybe if he pretended he didn't hear him, Roy would leave him alone. Ed returned to his book, pressing his lips because he'd lost his spot when he'd lost his concentration. He'd just found the very sentence where he'd left off when the call came again.

"Ed? Come here, I want to show you something."

He growled. "What! Show me later, 'm reading!"

"Please, Ed; come up here," pleaded Roy. Ed could picture Roy giving him the 'look'. The very look that Al had perfected to get him to do anything Al wanted to make Ed do. The very same look that Al had—the little shit—taught to Roy. And now, even picturing Roy making that face, like a kicked puppy, bottom lip protruding slightly, just enough to make Ed want to kiss him, was guaranteed to obtain his cooperation.

Ed let his head fall against the back of the couch and sighed; really loudly, making it more a groan of frustration then a sigh. Maybe Roy heard him. He hoped he did. Folding the book around his finger, Ed took his time getting up and heading over to the stairs.

"What do you want, bastard? I'm reading!" Ed called back. To get rid of some of his frustration, Ed did a few pointed hand gestures towards the man upstairs, sending their meanings to the recipient via his superior mental talents.

"Just come here; won't take a minute."

"Fuck," hissed Ed to himself, putting his foot on the stair. Each step was treated to a firmly placed, loud stomp. Then he marched down the hallway mimicking the Amestrin military parade march and slid into the doorway of their bedroom.

"Yes?" said Ed, condescendingly inflecting his voice with all of his annoyance and anger.

"Listen to this," Roy said excitedly, lifting the arm of the phonograph up and placing it down mid-way through the record.

"You made me come up here for this?" barked Ed, glaring. Instead of answering, Roy stood back and let the music fill the bedroom with noise.

"Recognize it?" Roy asked. Ed gave Roy a bland look. Clearly he didn't. He didn't obsess over music like Roy did. It sounded all the same to him.

"Alright, fine," conceded Roy. "Come here." Roy held out his hand towards Ed, palm up. Ed let lose with a large, self-suffering sigh just so Roy would know how put out he was and then came into the room taking Roy's hand with the one currently not stuck in his book. Roy pulled him to his side, released his hand and instead wrapped his arm around him.

"This was the song that was playing the first time I kissed you behind the café," whispered Roy against his ear.

"Hm?" Ed tilted his head towards Roy's mouth.

"Do you remember?" asked Roy. Ed was watching his lips and the flash of teeth. By some silent communication, Roy understood that Ed, while watching Roy's mouth, wanted a kiss. With a light press of lips, Ed got his wish; slow and thorough until Ed got totally swept away with the present and the past.

Roy had taken him out to lunch that day. It had become increasingly common for Roy to pay a lot of attention to Ed in ways that had been lacking in his early life and he had found that he rather liked it. Finally the Great Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist was paying attention to him! How long had he acted up and acted out in an effort to get the Great Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist to show him a little respect? How long had he tried to annoy him? Forever; and then he was giving him so much attention.

The kiss had happened after they'd eaten. Roy suggested they go out the back of the restaurant so they wouldn't have to fight their way through the lunchtime crowds. Ed hadn't even considered that there was anything wrong with this suggestion and had followed easily. As they walked down the shadowed alleyway, Roy had fallen silent and Ed was too caught up in thinking about how good his meal had been. Roy had abruptly pulled him to a stop in front of an open door to the kitchen of a deli, music wafting through the air. He gently turned Ed to face him and Ed, not realizing what was happening or how the mood had changed, allowed Roy to touch him.

The kiss was much like the one Roy was giving him now. Slow, lips nibbling, a flick of tongue that made his stomach clench. He moaned around that wicked tongue, pulling Roy flush against him, feeling the erection pressing into his upper pelvis. Roy began to sway, pulling Ed with him. He broke away from the kiss and took Ed's hands in his.

"I always wanted to do this with you," Roy whispered, stepping to the right.

"Wha—?" Ed looked at Roy in confusion. "What're you doin'?" asked Ed, stepping to the right. Roy smiled and stepped back. Frowning, Ed followed. Roy's smile grew wider.

"Very good, Ed," said Roy, ignoring Ed's question. He took them one step to the left. Ed looked at Roy in confusion and then looked down at their feet. Roy moved again, drawing Ed with him. As Ed watched, it clicked.

"What the hell!" Ed snatched his hands out of Roy's hold and stepped back. "I don't dance!"

"You were doing a fair imitation of dancing just now," answered Roy, smirking. "It was lovely; shall we continue?"

"What—no! Stoppit; I don't dance!" Ed crossed his arms and glared. "What a waste of time; I got stuff to read." He shook his book at Roy to show him that he did in fact need to read this important book. Roy slid up to his side all smiles and sugar. Ed pressed his lips and watched him warily. Sneaky bastard. Well, Ed was wise to his game now. Roy wouldn't get him dancing again.

"Anger makes you positively gorgeous," purred Roy, his arm closing around Ed's waist.

"Oh, please." Ed rolled his eyes and Roy kissed his temple, swaying once again. Ed thought about putting a stop to it but in the process of swaying Roy was rubbing his dick against Ed's hip...in the most erotic way. "Hey..."

"Hey yourself," replied Roy. He nuzzled Ed's temple. "You like this song?"

"S'okay," Ed mumbled, looking side long at Roy's crotch, watching it rub against him. He could clearly make out a very prominent bulge through the material of Roy's pants making his mouth dry.

Reaching out, Ed palmed the straining flesh. He moaned at the hardness he found there, hot and large. Roy tipped his head up to cover his mouth with a passionate kiss that stole his breath away. While he traced Roy's erection, Roy shoved his hand up his shirt and found a nipple, twisting and pinching until it became a tight bud. The arm around Ed's back supported him as he bent backwards to offer himself to his own personal god. Ed was suddenly jerked back and upright. Roy took his hand while he was still dazed and off-balance and spun him, laughing.

"Bastard! I don't dance!" shouted Ed, stumbling under the unfamiliar movement. Conflicting signals from his brain made his feet catch on the carpet and he lost his hold on Roy's hand. His foot rolled and he collapsed on the floor landing heavily on his hip with a pained grunt, his book flying across the room.

"Oops!" Roy knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his shin. "You okay?"

"Bastard! That hurt," snapped Ed, winching at the pain lancing down his leg. "That's gonna bruise, you fucker!" growled Ed, shooting a glare at Roy before turning his attention to his injury and gently probing the area with a hesitant finger.

"I'm so sorry Ed, I just figured you'd...you know...stay on your feet. You always do such crazy things when you spar." Roy gave his shin another rub in sympathy.

"Well, that's usually 'cause I'm expecting it, ya know?" Ed looked up at Roy who was kneeling before him...between his legs. He looked good there, but he was in pain and the lewd thought didn't make him very receptive to anything any more vigorous then laying on the couch and sulking.

"Help me up," demanded Ed, holding out his hands. Roy complied, standing to pull Ed to his feet. Ed winched as he balanced against Roy.

"Easy now," cautioned Roy, bracing him. Ed nodded and tested his leg...and found that it actually wasn't as bad as he thought, just shocked a bit. Walking it off would ease it quite a bit, but he didn't need to tell Roy that. Milking this would allow him to get Roy to wait on his every command--a rare occurrence usually.

"Ah, put me on the bed. I can't put weight on it," gasped Ed, making a pained face by scrunching up his nose. He rested heavily against Roy, letting him bare almost all of his weight. A strong arm wound around his waist and Ed's arm was lifted across Roy's shoulders. That caused Ed to go up on his tip toes making him limp for real.

"God, I feel like an idiot. I'm so sorry, Ed," said Roy, going slow so that another injury wouldn't happen.

"Well, you are an idiot, silly, so it's only natural for you to feel that way," said Ed. When they neared the bed, Roy slid his arm off and helped him to sit, lifting his legs onto the bed. "What made you think to dance with me anyway?" he asked.

"It was stupid; I happened to see a couple on my way home today and they were dancing outside on the sidewalk. There was music coming from the coffee shop—and I don't know, I just pictured you and I doing that, and then this song got stuck in my head." Roy jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the phonograph. He looked so upset that Ed considered letting him off the hook and fessing up.

"Not only that," continued Roy, "I wanted to watch you sway to the music, maybe with your hair down so that it would accentuate your movements and I could sit back and just enjoy the sight of you."

Ed felt his face heat up. "You want to watch me dance?" Roy nodded. Ed narrowed his eyes. "You just want to watch me naked."

"Well, that too," conceded Roy, smiling.

"The fact remains that I don't dance and your stupid idea has killed my hip."

"That's not entirely true, Ed; I've seen you dance lots of times."

"Like hell, I've never danced," said Ed, snorting.

"You have," replied Roy. He sounded so sure that Ed wondered if he had danced at some point and had forgotten it.

"When?" demanded Ed, frowning deeply as he tried to recall some distant memory that he must have forgotten.

"Each time you spar, you dance with your opponent."

Ed snorted again, this time in mirth. "That's not dancing—and when are you going to get that ice for my hip that you injured, hm?"

"Oh; sorry, sorry." Roy patted him on the head making Ed glare up through his bangs. Roy chuckled and then left Ed to go downstairs.

The record was still playing, finishing up the song that Roy claimed was playing the first time they kissed. He couldn't recall any music playing at the time. He only remembered the smell of the alley; rank and cloying until Roy had stepped up close to him and he could vaguely remember thinking how spicy the colonel smelled, but not in a cooking-with-spices kinda way—but no music. He didn't recall stuff like that. Roy was the sentimental one; more then he would have credited the colonel with before they got to know each other—in the carnal sense, anyway. Roy saved mementos; silly things in Ed's opinion, but even so, he no longer mocked Roy when he picked up a flower to press and save or some playbill when they went to the theatre. He might not understand Roy's compulsion to do what he did, but that didn't matter. He no longer needed to know 'why' for everything Roy did.

Ed lifted his head when he heard Roy's tread on the stairs. About time, Ed thought peevishly. What was he doing? Making the ice from scratch? He felt some annoyance return and remembered that he wanted to get back at Roy for trying to make him dance. Not only that, but he'd left the music on and it was making him all sappy and remembering strange stuff.

"Sorry about that," said Roy coming into the room, his hand carrying a tea towel filled with ice.

"It's okay, I'm only injured here after all," Ed deadpanned. Roy, unfortunately for him, didn't take the comment seriously. He just smiled and continued towards the bed, holding out the bundle of ice in his direction. Ed took it and pressed it with extreme slowness to his hip.

"How long you plan on milking this, just so I know?" asked Roy, sitting on the edge of the bed near to Ed's feet. "So I can plan ahead, as it were."

"You're such a jerk. First you injure me and then you think I'm playing? That's real fucking nice. If I had known you were such a sadist I'd've stayed away from you." Roy clutched at his chest in mock hurt. "Oh, yeah, pretend that I'm playing, bastard," groused Ed, turning away from Roy's play acting. The fact that he was being a hypocrite didn't even enter his mind.

"Ed, I'm only asking because then I'll know how long to suck up to you. If this is going to go on all night, I might as well get some reading done—"

"You prick!" Ed leaned forward, shaking the ice bag at Roy's head. "That's what I was trying to do before you got this hair-brained idea! And now I'm all gimped up and you have to take responsibility for what you've done—you're such a jerk, why the fuck do I love you, that's what I want to know. I must be mental in the head. I tell you what? Tomorrow I'm going to the head shrink to get me checked out and then they'll tell me that it's all your fucking fault that I'm mental, you bastard."

"But you hate hospitals—" Roy tried to point out helpfully.

"Gah! Why do I even bother," huffed Ed, falling back against the pillows and replacing the ice. He sullenly stared off to the side, not wanting to see what sort of look Roy was giving him. Just like the bastard, too; to get him all worked up and making him say things that he didn't want to say or making him feel things he didn't think it was fair to make him feel (like guilt), or even manipulating his mind into remembering weird shit from their first kiss. It just made him pissed off.

Roy gave a loud sigh and flopped backwards at Ed's feet, his arms swinging over his head so that he lay lengthwise across the bed. Against his will, Ed turned to look at his lover sprawled in offering and pressed his lips. It was a trick. The bastard was trying to soften him up.

"Hey." Ed poked Roy in the thigh with his toe, gaining Roy's attention for his pronouncement. "I'm feeling peckish. Make me a snack."

Pushing up with his hands, Roy looked at him in apparent thought. After a moment he nodded and stood. "Sandwich?"

"Grapes." Roy raised an eyebrow at Ed. "And I want you to feed them to me, of course," added Ed, turning away to make his best haughty look.

"Right away, sir," replied Roy, the bed shifting. Ed turned to see him standing by the bed giving him a deep courtly bow. As he stood, his arm made elaborate circles and then he touched his brow.

"Jerk," mumbled Ed, turning away again.

"Before I leave to fetch the master's grapes, how about I choose another soothing melody for master to listen to while I'm gone."

"No, that's okay—" But Roy ignored his protest and was at the phonograph before he could say more. And it wasn't like he could get up and stop him either or else his cover would be blown wide open. Ed narrowed his eyes as he wondered if the bastard knew he was a faker. Ed crossed his arms and turned away as the new music filled the room. Roy once again patted him on the head and left the room, humming along to the song.

"Shit," hissed Ed. Roy talked about him dancing, but it was Roy who was twirling him around the dance floor. He knew how to talk to people to make them do whatever he wanted and make it seem like it was the other person who'd thought it up. And they'd be all too happy to do whatever Roy implanted into their pea-sized brains. In that sense Roy was a master—what do you even call an expert dancer anyway? Ed racked his mind for a word that would fit but none came to mind; and it bothered him that he couldn't come up with the word he wanted. There must be something in the Amestris language. Master twinkle-toes? Ed snorted. How about master two-stepper? He seriously doubted it was any of those, but it did amuse him to make them up and thinking of Roy in conjunction with those terms brought a lopsided smile to his face.

While he was thinking the music changed tempo and a young female started singing about chances. Unwittingly, Ed began to pay attention to the lyrics.

_Love, it has a funny way_

_Of knowing what to do_

_Oh, but the chances;_

_What are the chances,_

_The chances that I'd find you?_

"Like that one?" asked Roy. Now he held a bowl of wet grapes, a genuine smile on his face. This time he took a seat on his side of the bed, crawling across the mattress to sit close to Ed. The jostling caused the ice pack to shift. Ed caught it and put it back before answering.

"Kinda okay," offered Ed. The music was nicer then some of the things Roy listened to. This singer had nice mellow music with piano and soft guitar and her voice was pleasant but Ed still didn't really _get_ this music. Roy smiled again, and then reached into the bowl, plucking one fat, pale green grape from the stem. He held the offering against his lips, placing a kiss against the wet skin and then held it near Ed's lips; far enough away that he needed to lean forward to take it into his mouth.

Ed had eyes only for Roy's mouth, which, as a result of kissing the grape, were now moist looking. He wanted to lick those dewy lips and taste the inside of that wicked mouth. Instead, he opened his mouth and leaned forward, waiting for Roy to slowly place the grape against his tongue. He closed his lips around Roy's finger as it slowly withdrew. There was knowing smirk tugging at Roy's lips.

"I like this kind of dance, too," murmured Roy, tasting the finger that had been in Ed's mouth.

"Idiot, this isn't a dance," replied Ed, reaching for a grape to cover the flush spreading across his cheeks.

"Hm, you don't think so?" Roy took a grape for himself, biting the orb in half and presenting the rest to Ed. "The ebb and flow; working together to achieve a common goal, that being the end of the 'dance'." Taking the fruit, Ed narrowed his eyes at Roy. "The dance of courtship, the dance of love, the dance of manipulation, dancing on the dance floor; they all are considered to be forms of dance, my love."

Ed growled. "I told you a million times that I don't like it when you call me that. Call me Ed, geez." He batted Roy's hand away from picking another grape and broke off a whole stem for himself. Once again Roy demonstrated that he had mind reading skills. How else would he know that Ed had been thinking along those very lines unless he wasn't? "How come you can't ever remember that? Must be your old age."

"Or it might be because I want to see your reaction," Roy told him.

"That's even worse," growled Ed savaging a grape with his molars.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your hip? I've been pretty calm about it so far, but if I've done something severe I'd like to take you to the hospital to get checked out."

Playing it cool, Ed ate three grapes at once and practiced his snooty-ness on Roy. "I do mind. I think you'll do more damage than good if you go near my hip. I'm already injured, you know."

"I do know, but can I at least look at it. You can pull your pants out of the way and I'll just take a look. I swear I won't even touch it and ask if it hurts like that time you cracked your head on the railing. You can believe me, I learnt my lesson that day and I'd really hate to learn that if you had gotten to hospital sooner it might avoid a long recuperation time." Roy placed the bowl beside him and leaned forward placing his nose very close to Ed's groin.

"Hey, what are you doing?" shouted Ed aghast, pushing on Roy's head.

"I'm trying to check you out," Roy growled, straining against Ed's strength.

"Well, stoppit idiot, fuck." Ed pushed again, trying to get Roy away from his groin because the very thought of Roy's face near his dick made it half-hard in anticipation. If Roy noticed that he was playing a game in order to make Roy into his personal servant it would be cut short and he wanted to enjoy that for a bit longer.

"Edward Elric, sit still for a moment," growled Roy, gripping his wrists and pulling them wide. Ed snorted in annoyance, jerking his hands within Roy's hold but not breaking free.

"No, stop!" He twisted in Roy's grip, rolling over the ice bag and towards Roy's knees, succeeding in getting one hand free. That hand immediately went to Roy's other hand to pry at the fingers. Using his greater size and body weight, Roy pressed up on his knees and then came down over Ed's torso, pinning him to the bed. His other hand covered Ed's recently freed one and he worked at stopping Ed's bid for freedom. They wrestled with one another, rolling around the on the bed, Ed growling at times and Roy laughing at Ed, which only infuriated him more.

Finally Ed was able to roll Roy over onto his back, swinging his left leg over Roy's hips pinning his lower body. They wrestled for several more minutes until Ed emerged triumphant as he pressed both of Roy's hands above the bastard's head.

"Ha! I win! Suck on that, bastard," smirked Ed.

"Right, you win, Ed," said Roy smooth as sin. "What will you do with me now—that your hip is better, that is." Roy looked pointedly down at Ed's pelvis and the raging hard on straining against the front of his pants, then back up at Ed.

With a groan, Ed let his head droop in defeat. "Did you know the whole time?"

"Nope, but it was fun playing with you," replied Roy, a large grin plastered on his face.

Ed snarled at Roy, torn between kissing Roy's smile off his smarmy face and just releasing him to go pout in the bathroom. His decision was...influenced when Roy arched his hips against his, grinding against the hardness straining in his pants. Ed leaned forward to claim those lips, thrusting deep into that moist craven, pushing at Roy's tongue, wanting to rule the other man for a change and by some miracle Roy allowed it to happen.

Groaning at the power he was being allowed, Ed pressed his upper body against Roy, rubbing their chests together. He pulled back, trailing a thin line of saliva to hiss at him, "Don't move your hands, got it?" Roy nodded his understanding and as Ed slowly removed his hands, ready to spring back to pin him to the bed, Roy did nothing other than lay there. "Good boy," murmured Ed, grin turning feral. The body below him shivered.

"You've been very bad tonight, haven't you? Interrupting my reading to bring me up here and listen to your music and then assuming that I would want to participate in your idea of romantic bonding without even consulting me? And then you have the audacity to hurt me by being careless. Do you think educate me; make me look the fool?"

"No..."

"No, what?"

Roy narrowed his eyes and struggled for many long seconds. They didn't often play this particular game, the one where Ed used his control rather than give it up, but when they did he demanded nothing but complete submission. Something that would always be an issue for Roy who was used to being the one taking away control rather then giving it up. But anytime Ed had wrest control from Roy, he always made sure to make it good for his lover, just like Roy had done countless times for him.

The record was still playing, filling the room with music. This time with an up tempo beat that didn't necessarily go with the woeful lyrics. While he waited for Roy to decide if this was going to happen, his mind wandered back to the first time he ever took Roy in bed. They had only been seeing each other for three months and Ed, no longer feeling as though he need Roy to show him how to act in bed, decided that he wanted to be the one dishing it out that night. It took a lot of talking and convincing on Ed's part, agreeing that he wouldn't do the long list of things Roy 'didn't like' but, in the end it had blown both their minds. Roy would later profess that he had been afraid that Ed would end up botching the experience for them both that it would never happen again, but in his post-orgasmic bliss, he told Ed that he would most definitely wanted a repeat.

Something he would later recant vehemently.

"What's it going to be, old man?" asked Ed, getting tired of whatever internal struggle Roy was going through. He should force the issue, but he didn't feel in the mood to be that rough.

Roy glared up at him. "If you get to call me 'old man', I get to call you 'love'."

"You know, I was going to be nice and wait for you to decide you wanted it up the ass, but now I think I'll decide for you." Ed's grip went back to Roy's outstretched hands, compressing them into the mattress with a bruising grip, annoyed that Roy was bargaining with him. So much for being nice about this. Roy's face remained impassive but Ed knew that his grip must be grinding the small bones of Roy's wrists together painfully.

Transferring Roy's hands over to his auto-mail, Ed thrust his hand up his lover's shirt. "I'll ask you again; do you think to educate me?" Clenching his jaw, his neck cording, Roy remained silent. Ed found his nipple and pinched just shy of threatening, making the nub hard and tight. "Do you?" hissed Ed, squeezing, his playful mood disappearing completely.

"No...sir," growled Roy. His eyes were murderous, but that was part of the thrill for Ed; making Roy bow to him.

"Then tell me—truthfully—what you hoped to gain from that little stunt you tried." Ed twisted the hard nipple causing Roy to widen his eyes. No sound yet, but Ed knew they'd come. He just had to get Roy to break through that mental barrier that told him he had to remain in control.

"I wanted to seduce you into dancing with me." Roy dropped his gaze to Ed's chest. Without eye contact Ed wouldn't be able to see if Roy was resisting him still or if he was starting to break.

"To what end?—look at me when you tell me." Roy slowly raised his eyes to meet Ed's, a cunning gleam shone there. He was up to something.

"I wanted to seduce you into dancing with me so I could enjoy the feeling of your body against mine. I would then slowly let your hair down until it fell down your back and over your shoulder. While I slowly moved you around the room, I would let my hands roam over your wonderful, tapered back moving downward until my hands came to rest against the top of your perky ass—"

"My ass isn't perky!" said Ed, feeling his face grow warm. Ooh, Roy was very sneaky. Toping from the bottom; something he haven't been able to master. "I hate you, I'm in control here. Stop trying to take that away from me, 'cause it ain't going to happen."

"'Ain't' isn't a wor—"

Ed smashed their lips together to shut Roy up, knocking teeth. As his tongue thrust deep into Roy's mouth, tasting grapes, Ed twisted Roy's nipple cruelly making the man buck upwards, grunting. He could tell that Roy was trying to break his hands free from his auto-mail and grinned at the futility of his efforts. Roy wouldn't be getting loose unless he let him go and he most certainly didn't plan on doing that. Pressing down his pelvis, Ed groped for the other nipple. Roy bucked, trying to throw him off balance but Ed was too heavy for him to do any more then jostle him.

Breaking away from the kiss, Ed went for his neck, licking in a long line from his collar bone up to his ear where he lavished the lobe with attention. Roy groaned and bucked again, twisting his chest towards Ed.

"Edward Elric, unhand me this instant!" Roy growled. His words belied his body's reaction. He could already feel a prominent bulge straining against the front of Roy's trousers. But this wasn't working for him. If he didn't get Roy tied down soon, this was going to be a struggle all the way through and that wouldn't do for either of them. He needed to get Roy bound, but to do that meant another wrestling match.

"Shit," hissed Ed. Maybe he could get his belt free before Roy did. Pressing the hands deeper into the mattress, Ed began to fumble with his belt one handed. Getting the latch released and the tongue of his belt open, he whipped the belt free with one giant swing of his arm. After that it was relatively easy to get Roy's hands belted together and from there it was just a matter of pulling Roy's belt free and treating his feet to the same.

Ed stood back and surveyed the bound and pissed off general, his perfect hair tousled from their wrestling match, his perfect shirt wrinkled and pushed up around his armpits, sprawled on their messy bed. Their eyes met for a moment before Roy began to buck and twist his body, attempting to pull his hands free. But Ed knew how to tie someone one up. If he hadn't of learned it on the road, he certainly learned it in Roy's bed.

Roy was giving him the most glacial of glares once he had wore himself out flopping around on the bed and talking wasn't going to do anything to change the situation now. At least Roy was smart enough to realize that much. But Ed could tell he wasn't going to make it easy. He could spot Roy's scheming look almost by habit now.

Trying to out think the general wasn't easy though, so if that was him tied up on the bed, he'd be sliding to the edge and squirming away. Even though Roy was bound hand and foot, he could still get away and he didn't feel like chasing after the bastard all night long. First order of business was to get him securely restrained and naked, and then teach the bastard a lesson about dancing Elric style. Luckily for him, Roy was a perverted bastard, which meant the man had collected a shit load of torture devices (otherwise known as sex toys) and very helpfully kept them under the bed. There were many items in that box that he knew would be perfect for this situation.

And Roy most likely knew it too.

The box thumped as it was dropped on the bed. Roy glared at it and then at Ed, his jaw working hard as he ground his teeth. Ed bet there was a ton of things that Roy wanted to say to him and wondered why he was being so good. Lifting the lid off, Ed threw it behind him, watching Roy. Roy hated it when he threw stuff around, especially if it didn't belong to him.

"Edward..." Roy growled, glaring at the top laying in the middle of the floor and then at Ed. "Pick that up."

"No." Ed smiled and began pulling forth items that he wanted to use. He made a great show of studying each one testing the fastenings, looking for frayed edges, or anything that might cause a potential sore before placing it on the bed. As the items began to increase, Roy became high strung and started talking.

"Ed, surely my intentions weren't that bad. I only wanted the best for you, love," said Roy, sweet again as he eyed the many toys that had been collected since they started going out.

"'Love'? Hm." Ed pulled another item out.

"Ah, well... You know, you never let me call you anything cute. I just want to express my feelings for you and you always shut me down—"

Ed held up a finger as he pulled out a ball gag, treating it to the same inspection as every other item.

"This is ridiculous, I'm not sorry that I want to call you love. It's my right as your partner to show you my feelings and if that's how I show you, then you should be happy that I even think—no, wait! No gag!" Ignoring Roy's attempt to change his mind, Ed crawled across the bed and pressed the ball against Roy's clenched mouth.

"Open," commanded Ed. He'd give him the chance to do this nicely, but only one chance. "Open now...or else." After a moment, Roy obeyed, slowly opening his mouth. Ed nodded once and strapped the gag into place, making sure it was tight enough to stay in place and not so tight that it would pull hair or cause any sores. Ed gave his head a rub, smoothing back the hair.  
"Good boy. If you continue to be good like this I might give you something good."

Roy snorted and then shrugged. Ed could almost hear Roy saying that he wouldn't be able to give him anything good because he was too short. He might not be a mind reader like Roy, but he was good enough to know how his lover's thought process usually went. "That's okay, I won't hold that against you," said Ed, patting Roy's head.

Quickly, before Roy could react to his words, Ed took hold of Roy's bound hands resting on his stomach and then reached back to grab hold of the leather manacles. He fastened the heavy black leather cuffs just under his belt make them tight but not uncomfortably so. The leg cuffs were next. Pulling on the belt still around Roy's wrists, he made Roy sit up and attached the clip on each wrist to the rings at Roy's ankles and then removed their belts. All the while Roy just sat there, watching his own captivity. Ed wondered what this passivity meant and if was it going to herald some new resistance when he least expected it? Frowning, Ed tightened the wrist cuffs so that they were secure now that the belt was gone.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop. Just relax; I won't hurt you unless you struggle." He looked into Roy's eyes and saw him weighing those words. "Sorry, but since you gave me such a hard time, I will have to wreck your clothes." Ed pressed his palms together and touched them to Roy's clothes. Blue-white light engulfed Roy's body. With a stifled moan, Roy jerk and twitched, falling sideways into the bed sheets as the energy traversed his body.

When the energy finally faded away, Roy's shirt was a tattered mess around him, but the pants…Ed had plans for those pants.

"Ngh-hnn!" Roy grunted at him, furious as he looked at the tattered remains of his clothing.

"There, there. Don't break anything now," said Ed, rubbing his hand through Roy's hair and smiling at Roy's indigent anger. "Remember how you said you'd never wear leather pants even after you promised you would if I wore those…_things?_" 'Those things' being high heeled shoes. Roy had agreed to wear leather pants, in exchange, Ed had to wear those girl-shoes. Roy slept on the couch for two whole agonizing, sexless weeks and he still wouldn't do it. The pants were still in the bottom of Ed's sweater drawer. He pulled them free with glee and showed them to Roy. They weren't the best leather pants (because Ed didn't want to have to worry about potentially wrecking them later) but they were deep black matching Roy's hair perfectly.

The only problem was getting them on Roy. Ed stood back and considered the problem, ignoring the futile squirming Roy was doing. He could take off the cuffs and try to take off Roy's current pants and then replace them with these; Ed looked down at the pants in thought. Or he could transmute them onto Roy… but it'd be hard to remove his pants first and try to get the leather to reform around Roy's naked body. Smiling, Ed threw the pants over Roy's hip and clapped.

"Now I have my very own Roy-doll," said Ed just as his hands touched Roy. Roy's muffled scream of impotent anger rose over the crackle of alchemy as the leather pants broke down and merged with the cloth of Roy's pants. When the light faded, Roy's chest was flushed, his hair was still messy and now he had leather pants. That, on top of being bound made Ed's dick throb in appreciation. He half wanted to just prop Roy up and ride him until his ass was raw, but the other half wanted to be buried balls deep in that under used hole.

Ed stood on the bed, slipping his arm around Roy's stomach and lifted him up so that he was now face-first, resting on his knees, and ass in the air. Placing a hand on the small of Roy's back, he adjusted Roy's legs wider apart so that he'd be stable, leaving him a wonderfully open view in the process. Smiling, Ed pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it aside. The air in the room was cool, but not unpleasantly so. With his belt gone, his pants drooped low on his hips. He caressed his stomach with his auto-mail, dipping beneath the waistband of his pants and watching to make sure Roy was paying attention.

Boy, was Roy paying attention.

Roy strained to look up at him with half his face hidden by the blankets. One dark eye was locked on the movement of his hand as it moved even deeper into the front of his pants. Ed cupped his dick and balls, giving them a teasing stroke that made his eyes flutter. With exaggerated slowness he pulled his hand back out and smelled his own musky scent.

It was erotic the effect that smelling himself had on Roy. His one eye not pressed into the mattress went unfocused and a wanton moan escaped from around the gag. He rubbed his head into the mattress, his long bangs falling into his eyes and he thrust his hips shamelessly into the air. Ed's grin went feral as he let his thumbs hook over the waist of his pants, dragging them downwards until the line of short, brown hair from his navel to the top of his pubic hair was fully exposed.

Ed reached out and fondled the upturned ass, running his index finger along the seam of Roy's pants, over his pucker and forward to cup his balls, finding them heavy and full. Roy pressed back into his hand with another delicious moan.

"Hm, that's real nice," murmured Ed, feasting on vision below him. He could get drunk off this power. Having the great Flame Alchemist at his mercy and moaning for his touch was heady stuff. "Only the truly powerful have the luxury of giving it up, eh? (1)" Ed would make him beg for trying to get him to dance like a fool. Roy could insist all he wanted that sparring was like dancing, but the two were so dissimilar in his mind that he couldn't see Roy's point of view.

And secretly, Ed often wondered if he had amusia (2). He didn't like music, he tolerated it. It was just noise to him on the best of days. And it made him embarrassed that he had to pretend to enjoy Roy's records. Even now, as the record played, Ed could hear which instrument was playing, knew that it was supposed to be pleasant to the ear, but it did nothing for him. He was almost certain that this was a recent development. He had so many concussions over his lifetime that it was a wonder that it was only his ability to appreciate music that had been affected. By all rights he should be a lot more damaged then he was.

Ed worked Roy's balls, pulling them down and away from his body, then stroking his thumb up the back of his sack to his pucker, massaging the point just under his hole. His own ass throbbed insistently at the thought of Roy filling him up but tonight was about giving it to Roy. Ed rubbed his other hand soothingly against the small of Roy's back, enjoying the paleness of Roy's skin against the dark, suntanned tone of his skin.

"Leather looks real nice on you," commented Ed, watching his auto-mail work Roy's balls and loving how the leather made Roy's ass all shiny. Roy groaned at him, pressing back until his thigh bumped his leg. "Maybe you should have tried them on like you were supposed to. You know, you look so slutty and dirty, it's making my dick throb."

As he brought his hand up to knead Roy's ass, the record finally came to the end and all that filled the room was the gentle sound of the spinning turntable. He had mostly blocked out the noise until now and with it gone he noticed that it had interfered with his concentration. Grinning, Ed gripped Roy's hips with both his hands and drew Roy back so he could grind his erection against the leather.

"Ah-haa," moaned Ed, watching himself. He needed to feel that leather on his dick because the very thought of Roy's ass, in leather, rubbing against his arousal was so incredibly hot that he might go off just like this. He quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes, tossing them around the room carelessly and took possession of Roy's hips once more. With a shaky breath, Ed drew Roy's hips back until the leather brushed the length of his cock.

Smooth, cool, leather-hybrid material slid enticingly up and over the head of his cock, leaving a sheen of pre-come behind. Damn, he'd love to get Roy messy, and it was incredibly hard to not do just that. Roy pressed back, moaning for more. With a groan of self-denial, Ed pulled Roy away and put distance between them. Without warning, Ed swung his hand and smacked Roy on his upturned ass, the leather stinging his hand. Roy jumped and rubbed his face against the bedspread. Feeling as though Roy was missing his point, Ed swung again, hitting the other cheek.

Raising his hand, Ed proceeded to give both cheeks and the top of Roy's thighs a thorough spanking. Each time his hand landed Roy tried to creep up the bed, away from his torment. Ed reached down and pulled a large paddle from the pile of toys and swung. The resounding crack from the wood striking flesh echoed around the room. Roy moaned, small tears leaking from the corner of his eye and soaking the sheets. Ed worked Roy's ass with the paddle as thoroughly as he had with his hand.

He knew, oh, did he ever know, that Roy's entire ass would now be on fire. The last time Roy did this to him, he couldn't do anything but lie on his stomach all weekend. Some dark corner of his mind housed old anger over his long ago treatment, now suddenly flaring to life to extract some revenge.

"You arrogant prick! You think you can do whatever you want to me, don't you? I'm not some fucking toy for you to play with, you shit," growled Ed, swinging the paddle in time with each sentence.

Roy sobbed, trying to talk around the gag. "Orry, orry, pwles Ehgd pwles."

Still riding his anger, Ed threw the paddle away and clapped, destroying the leather. Roy keened long and low as the energy traversed his tender backside. When the light faded, Roy was wonderfully naked, his ass was beautifully red and swollen, and when Ed reached through his spread legs, he found Roy rock hard and dripping. Ed squeezed Roy's dick once and let go. He reached down and fished through the toy box until he found the cock ring. Leaning over Roy's back, pressing his own arousal against Roy's ass, Ed blindly slipped the ring down Roy's cock.

His cock was burning from being in contact with Roy's abused backside. He could feel the pulse of Roy's pain as his ass throbbed and twitched. Taking the lube from the bed, Ed kicked the rest of the toy box to the floor with a clatter and squeezed cold, clear lubricant into his hand. Not bothering to warm it up, Ed massaged his fingers over Roy's pucker as his other hand grazed teasingly up and around one red cheek.

Withering, Roy shifted and tried to, at one moment, move with Ed's lubed up hand and get away from the other the next. Ed clinically watched Roy come undone by the dual pain/pleasure sensations. Tears were rolling out of clenched eyes with regularity and his whole body was glistening with sweat. Ed pressed his finger inwards to the first knuckle. Roy's insides were even hotter then his red ass and Ed moaned just thinking of himself inside of that scorching heat. He shallowly thrust his finger, working Roy open but not wanting to hurt him. Roy moaned deliciously and Ed pushed another finger in.

It was tight. Ed hadn't been tight like this for long once Roy got his hands onto him. But Roy was hardly ever used here. Despite Roy's earlier protests, he was now thrusting his hips back on Ed's fingers. Smiling to himself (Roy was such a liar sometimes, he so too liked being on the bottom) Ed scissored his fingers, easing and stretching. When he was loose enough, he added a third finger.

Looking down as he worked, Ed's other hand gripped his erection and he limited himself to just a firm squeeze to tide him over until Roy was ready. He inserted his last finger and stretched him a few moments more and then withdrew his fingers. With a huff of annoyance, Ed had to search the bed sheets for the lube while Roy moaned for him. Savagely, he yanked the bottle away from the bed and slicked up his dick, then tossed the bottle aside. Ed took a moment to appreciate the nice red hue of Roy's ass before lining himself up at Roy's entrance.

"Ooh..." moaned Ed, pressing the head of his penis into the indent of Roy's ass. As he suspected, it was hot here, so hot. He pushed forward, the outer ring of muscle expanding to let him in with reluctance but each increment forward he sheathed himself was another moment of bliss and wonder.

Roy flexed around him, choking off the slow descent into his body. Gritting his teeth, Ed smacked Roy's ass, reminding him to stay loose or else. When the pressure let up, Ed sunk deeper into Roy's body. It was slow. The painful ache in his dick urged him to thrust with abandon but he, even now, didn't want to make _this_ part of his dominance about pain. Everything up to was fair game, but during…that was off limits.

When the top of his thighs touched Roy's inflamed ass, Ed sighed. Roy was tight and hot around his length—searingly so. He screwed his eyes tight as he fought the temptation to move.

"Loosen up, bastard, and I'll take the gag off," ordered Ed with a gasp. Roy had just flexed his ass but with the promise of removing the gag he became wonderfully relaxed. Leaning forward, Ed tried very hard to not move his hips while working the clasp of the gag free. As soon as the straps fell free, Roy spat out the gag and moaned.

"Oh, oh, Edward, ah, move, oh please move," begged Roy. Ed's ego burst from his chest to hear Roy's encouragement. He half expected Roy to start yelling at him for tying him up or for the ass spanking, but begging; Ed groaned.

Easing free of Roy's body, Ed pushed back in slow. He wanted more words from the bastard. He wanted him to beg and plead for his attentions. Ed had to grit his teeth as he pushed forward, hearing Roy's ungagged moan.

"Oh, yeaah. Touch me, Ed, touch me, please."

As he pulled out, Roy shifted forward and then slammed his hips back onto him. His movement was limited, but it felt damn fine. With one hand on Roy's hip to guide him, Ed began to fuck the general for real, slamming his dick as deep as he could each time while leaning his upper body away so he could watch himself sink again and again into that bright red ass.

Ed leaned across Roy's back, his thrusts becoming shallow and teasing as he reached around and pinched one of Roy's nipples, pulling it and twisting to further torment the senses of the man under him. His other hand cruelly slipped around Roy's turgid cock and stroked him.

"Please," moaned Roy, grinding back.

"Please what?" hissed Ed, loving the feel of Roy's movements. He vaguely wondered if this would be chaffing Roy's backside, but quickly forgot when he rocked forward.

"Pl-please."

"Tell me, Roy," growled Ed. He was quickly losing patience with this game. He wanted the big finish. He was already half decided to just forego waiting for Roy's answer and just fuck him senseless.

"Please fuck me, let me come," begged Roy and what Ed could see of his face, was wonderfully free of all the normal barriers and masks. Ed had broken through!

Growling deep in the back of his throat, Ed began to fuck Roy for real. Leaning away from Roy's back, he took hold of Roy's hips and used the body under him as hard as he could. He'd make sure the bastard wouldn't easily forget this night. The room was filled with the sound of slapping flesh and grunts.

He quickly spiraled upward towards his climax, but he wanted Roy to go first so he could feel Roy's insides milk him for all he was worth. Reaching between Roy's legs, he blindly found the snap on the cock ring and waited.

"No more dancing," said Ed, gasping.

"No, no, I promise; let me come, please." Roy struggled—to raise himself, to participate more somehow; Ed didn't know and didn't care. His left hand, still gripping Roy's hip with a bruising grip pulled Roy even harder, making great claps of noise from their coupling. His auto-mail flicked the cock ring snap, letting it fall to the bed. His hand took hold of Roy's dick and stroked, once, twice and he clamped down on Ed's cock as he came, his whole body stiffening.

"Ahhh, fu—uck!" Ed arched his back, staring blindly at the ceiling as Roy's insides twitched and pulsed along the length of his dick.

He stayed frozen in that position long after he had been drained by Roy's body, small aftershocks and muscle spasms making him twitch.

"Get off me," ordered Roy. Ed pressed his lips in annoyance. He had hoped it would last a bit longer.

Ed pulled away slowly. He was sensitive and knew Roy would be too. He bullied his legs and arms into working. "Wait here, I'll clean up first."

Stumbling off the bed and almost falling flat on his face, he made his wobbly way into the bathroom to wet a facecloth with warm water. He came back and cleaned Roy carefully. Letting the soiled cloth fall to the floor, he released Roy's hands from his ankles and allowed him to flop over and stretch before he would take off the cuffs.

Roy was being strangely quiet for all this treatment. There were no reprisals still and that kinda worried Ed. Even though Roy had allowed this to happen and not fought back it still bothered him that he was being quiet. Roy always had something to say, some witty comment or joke to antagonize him into anger. Where was the denial and rejection over having enjoyed that?

All Ed wanted to do was curl up beside Roy and fall asleep, but he felt some measure of guilt for all that he'd done, so to make up for his behavior, he started to pick up the mess on the floor. He shoveled the toy box contents into Roy's box and fetched the lid. As he moved about the room he could feel Roy's eyes on him so that he blushed. When he had pushed the box back under the bed, he remembered that he hadn't yet taken care of Roy's ass.

"Ah, shit, sorry. I forgot about to put on the medical cream; I'll get it now." Ed bounded off again to the bathroom taking the soiled facecloth with him, rummaged through the drawer under the sink and hurried back to Roy. Without being told to, Roy turned over, folding his arms as a pillow for his head.

"Hey, bastard? What's with you? You mad?" asked Ed softly, squirting some cream into the palm of his left hand. There was no response as he began to spread the salve for many long, tense minutes.

"I'm not mad," murmured Roy, so low that Ed might have missed it if he wasn't waiting for a response.

"Then what?"

"I guess…" There was a long pause as Roy turned thoughtful. Ed lay out along the mattress close to Roy, propping his head on the palm of his hand. "I guess your tango is a bit rough, but overall, I enjoyed your dance." Turning his head to the side, Roy smiled up at him with humor.

Ed turned bright red. "I don't dance!"

--End--


End file.
